This is the End!
by Chishio Ame
Summary: Naruto who has been ignored by the entire village and the one he loves can't take it anymore and decides to make it all end. Onesided NaruSasu implied SasuSaku now no longer a death fic. Is now continued...though when the next chapter will be is unknown.
1. This is the end

Disclaimer: I do not in anyway shape or form own Naruto…but I did write this poem so don't steal it from me please.

Summary/warnings: Naruto who has been ignored by the entire village and the one he loves can't take it anymore and decides to make it all end. One-sided Naru/Sasu implied Sasu/Saku Death poem-fic.

**This is the End!**

Every day I'm ignored.

No one sees me.

If they do they yell,

"Dobe!"

"Monster!"

"Die!"

What did I do to deserve this?

I'm always alone.

I can't take it anymore.

This has to end!

Tonight!

I spend the day planning,

Saying goodbye in my own way.

You notice that I'm not acting like myself.

I have to laugh at you,

For this is the real me.

The one you knew was a mask,

A mask that will come off,

Tonight!

This is my goodbye

Showing you the real me,

Or at least a glimpse.

Now its time for the end.

I've written you a letter.

I hope you find it,

I head into the bathroom

Where I've cried so many nights,

But not tonight.

Tonight is the end.

I pull a blade from my pocket,

It seems too pretty to stain red,

But it must be done!

I can't take being alone anymore.

I slash at my wrist several times.

There is no pain.

There is no pleasure.

There is only numbness.

I sit down and wait for the end.

I watch my blood fall to the floor.

DRIP!

DRIP!

DRIP!

I'm getting dizzy.

It will all be over soon.

I start thinking of you.

My love,

The one who hurts me.

I can't think of any reason why I should love you.

You insult me.

You hurt me.

You always put me down.

You are dating HER!

But yet I can't stop loving you.

It's getting harder to breath.

My vision is fading,

I know the end is near,

I can hear my heartbeat slowing down.

I take one last breath,

And whisper into the darkness.

"I love you Sasuke!"

There you have it. I hope you will review to give me tips, praise or criticism.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: I randomly noticed that a few people actually read my poem fic every month...so after re-reading the 20 reviews it's gotten since 06 I decided to try my hand at continuing it. I'm almost 23 so hopefully my writing will have improved since I was 16 but it probably hasn't feel free to review telling me how to correct whatever you feel needs correcting.

* * *

Sasuke stared blankly out the hospital room window. The rain was pouring down as if the heaven's were crying. It had been raining almost nonstop for a week now. It had been a whole week since Sasuke had discovered Naruto lying in a pool of blood on his bathroom floor. Sasuke thought he was dead but had felt a very weak pulse when he bent down to check. Not wasting anytime he picked up Naruto and rushed his teammate to the hospital. Sasuke glared out the window remembering how difficult it was to find a doctor willing to treat Naruto at all, almost half the staff outright refused to treat him saying that the 'Boy' was doing the village a favor by killing himself. They had said the word boy as if it was something vile. Sasuke had to use many threats and even had to activate his sharingan before he found someone to actually help him. Sasuke blinked away the memories and his gaze turned to the figure sleeping in the bed. Naruto was alive but he had fallen into a deep coma. The doctor's didn't know when or even if he would ever wake up. When word had gotten out about Naruto's condition most of the village celebrated to the disgust of all Naruto's friends, then the rain started. The village itself seemed to be mourning the loss of its sun. It took a few days before the entire village realized the effect of Naruto being missing, it was a very different feel from him being away on a long term mission much sadder. Sasuke walked over to the bed, "Wake up Dobe, team seven needs their member back and I need my sparing partner." Seeing no movement Sasuke sighed before turning to leave Kakashi had called a team meeting two hours ago so if he left now he would get there right before Kakashi, though he had a feeling that his girlfriend was going to yell at him for leaving her alone to wait and coming to visit Naruto without her. Sasuke had his hand on the door when he heard a rustling sound, turning around quickly he froze seeing Naruto sitting up slowly before looking over at him with dead blue eyes his face one of confusion. Sasuke stared into Naruto's eyes the silent tension in the room building before Naruto blinked once and asked "Who are you?"


End file.
